This invention relates to a twin-plate clutch including an annular intermediate plate interposed between a fly wheel and a pressure plate, a clutch disc interposed between the intermediate plate and the fly wheel, and another clutch disc interposed between the intermediate plate and the pressure plate.
In this type of twin-plate clutch, an amount of axial movement of the intermediate plate accompanied by engagement and disengagement of a clutch is set to a value greater than an amount of cushioning in an axial direction of a clutch disc on the fly wheel side (which will be hereinafter referred to as a first clutch disc), and it is necessary that a clutch disc on the pressure plate side (which will be hereinafter referred to as a second clutch disc) should be axially moved to a greater extent than the intermediate plate. Accordingly, when the amount of cushioning in the axial direction of the first clutch disc is large, the amount of axial movement of the second clutch disc is rendered large in dependence upon the above, thereby causing increase in a pedal stroke as required by a clutch operation and early deterioration of a spline between an input shaft and a clutch hub. However, in the case that a cushioning function in the axial direction of both the clutch discs as above is removed, there will occur a problem of difficulty in semi-engagement operation of a clutch.